objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Before BFDI/Characters
Hold, stay your hand! This list is not complete yet. This is a list of characters in Before BFDI as of the latest revision. Most of them are similar to those in Battle for Dream Island, with a few added details and changes. These details and changes will be written in blue. Gallery This gallery was requested by TOG2 via a conversation on the talk page. Whilst most people place their galleries near the end, mine will be at the beginning because of the severe lack of photos. Remember, you can use any of these pictures. BBFDI-Firey.png BBFDI-Woody.png BBFDI-Teardrop.png BBFDI-Spongy.png BBFDI-Match.png BBFDI-Pencil.png BBFDI-Eraser.png BBFDI-Bubble.png BBFDI-Coiny.png BBFDI-Tennis_Ball.png BBFDI-Flower.png BBFDI-Ice_Cube.png BBFDI-Blocky.png BBFDI-Snowball.png BBFDI-Rocky.png BBFDI-Golf_Ball.png BBFDI-Needle.png BBFDI-Pen.png BBFDI-Leafy.png BBFDI-Pin.png The Triángolo Family The Triángolos have been living in Kenya since the year 2000, due to a certain character's military service. Once migrating to the land of African superlatives, they have resided in a small apartment in one of the poorer neighbourhoods in its capital city of Nairobi. Economically they are not as well off as, say, the Schreiber-Zapałkas, but they are happy enough to sustain a decent lifestyle within the great big bosoms of the city. *'Triangle': Colonel Triangle P. Triángolo is the strict military-like paternal figure in the family. For ten years, he was stationed at Taveta during the Kenyan-Tanzanian War for his time of duty. At times, he may act antagonistic, such as ignoring Pencil when he decides to send Pen off to mobilisation during the war. But he is still a good father trying to bond with his children after an entire decade of service in isolation. [Age 41.''The reason for low birth ages will be explained soon.] *'Estigua''' (stick): This Brazilian woman is the matriarch of the family. She is a humble one who desparately tries to make friends with those in their neighbourhood of comparative poverty.Poorer than the others. Of course, this is not exactly possible due to one fact. She only speaks Portuguese!There are not really that much Lusophone people in Kenya … In reality, she is able to speak and understand what everyone else is saying in English, but refuses to speak it. At times, she will receive a gift from an unknown location and kiss the delivery man on the cheek. But on December 14, 2007, her husband Triangle returns home from the war, and it is revealed she was faking the whole Portuguese language, as she was able to speak English and only English for the rest of her cursed life. AN'Alternative names: EstiBy the alliance, StickBy most people, to her anger. [''Age 39.] *Pencil: The "one and only"'''5e 0422, Pencil Triángolo may not appear to be smart, due to the fact that she is captain of the school cheerleading squadNot saying cheerleaders aren't smart. Many of them are, actually. and is dating one of the most popular guys in school, but also hides every bit of intelligence she has, such as being fluent in every language in the world, being a wonderful artist'III 0419-43' and is a main soprano at her school's drama club.In other words, Kwanzajnawa Thoughout episodes, she can vary from acting very mean to pleasant to others. AN: Penélope, Penél'taBy Estigua, PencBy Pen and the alliance, Penc-pencBy Match ONLY *' [''Age 17.]' *'Needle: The second of the Triángolo kids, Needle is more of a pessimist than her sister, finding nothing in her life but pain.'''5d 0400 Aside from that, she hates to be called "Needy"And no one knows why., giving everyone a slap who utters than shameful moniker. She also shows a fascination frantic for the policeman's son, Coiny. Later in the month she becomes a member of the unofficial Pencil-Match-Pen-Bubble alliance. AN: NeedyBy everyone, it seems. If you do use it, you get a gift of a slap., NatháliaBy Estigua. * [Age 14.] *'Nelson': The fourthYou'll find out later., Nelson is just an innocent boy. He finds interesting things that boys usually like, such as cars and cowboy-space-alien-robot-pirates. Nelson is basically a smaller version of Needle.XVII 0130'He was actually recommended by ''JACKIEMON1 on YouTube, albeit as '''Neldson and also with a moustache. Throughout the story, Nelson becomes more sarcastic in a smart way, as at times he may appear to be stupid, but in reality he is a genius. He is also very trypophobic, running away from objects with holes in them. AN: NelsãoBy Estigua [Age 8.] The Schreiber-Zapałka Blended Family The Schreibers (originally Syngrapheases"Author" (Greek)) and the Zapałkas"Match" (Polish) grew up so far away''Sarcasm intended. (It's really an hour drive.) together, the former from Brampton, the latter Toronto. Both families are Jewish, first Greek-Cypriot and second Polish. The family blended when the rules of the households, Katarzyna and Aristotelis abandoned their ex-spousesIn a ''Romeo & Juliet-type love story. Minus all the dying. and married in 1992 (1994 hy), right after the birth of their daughter. *'Aristotelis' [Species pending.''A pen-eraser hybrid? What would the censors think?): Pen and Eraser's real father, Aristotelis is your typical caring father with a heavy Greek accent. His position in OggezscoOne of Kenya's most important and highest ''chaebol companies, coming from the Italian "Oggetti, Co." made him one of the most wealthy citizens in all the world, but his dismissal on December 13 would say otherwise. Still, his parenting tactics are more on the lenient side, causing his three children to be spoiled brats calm and caring whilst taking note of the world. AN: Dad(dy)By Match, Eraser and Pen, AriBy Match sometimes, Mr. SchreiberBy his former-employees, SirBy Less Than Sign [Age 42.] *'Katarzyna' (match but darker): Match's real mother. Katarzyna's life has been eerily parallel to the life of her daughter, and thus freaks out when the Gang of 8 rip all Match's birth records and childhood photographs. She works as a nurse.Explains why her children are in perfect physical condition. One of her good friends is the jolly Caldera, as well as some Polish people. AN: Mum(my)By Match, Eraser and Pen, AriBy Eraser and Pen sometimes [Age 42.] *'Eraser': It may be true that Eraser is truly a jerk and "like, totally imp"XIII 0305 who often loses his patience'XIII omnes', and that Eraser is one of Blocky's best guys in the Gang of 8, but Eraser also has a good side to him. This includes not dropping out of school like the pressure of his peersGet it?, allying himself with is younger more vulnerable brother and also singing the light baritone roles at the Kwanzajinawa. This part his parents do understand and see as his only parts, and this makes him the favourite child, much to the two's dismay. AN: GonçaloBy Estigua * [Age 20.] *'Pen': The delightful combination of the nice guy and the jock, Pen is on many of the school's sport teamsEven though he is weaker than Match. and also has been dating the captain of the cheerleading squad for a whole year. His popularity and gallantry has gained him many a loverAll of whom he rejects., but more people especially acknowledge his good side. For example, he sings tenor with the K, cares a lot for his girlfriend and would never hurt anybody in a fight, despite being forced into being friends with the Gang of 8 against his own will.The only thing he did learn from the Gang is cheating. He always has his cap onFor some reason., but dyes it a bit darker whenever he is playing his roles at the K, as he says "it's good luck". At the end of the fourteenth day, Pen learns to be more adamant against the Anubis-controlled BFDI government. Later, he has to enlist in the Kenya ArmyOn behalf of President-Colonel Triangle., leaving his beloved Pencil for "twenty or so years"Though it felt like a day. AN: FredericoBy Estigua, BaeBy Pencil, YouBy Pencil, DearBy Pencil, The Marco PalmierrrrrriBy himself, General P. D. SoferDuring the war, he was always to be referred to as this.. * [Age 18.] *'Match': Katarzyna's only daughter and Pencil's best friend. She often says "like", like, a lot of times, a remnant of her mother's past days as a girl from the valleys of Canada. Her favourite subjects are the artsIncluding playing the auxiliary orchestra in the school orchestra whenever she's not singing mezzo at the K. She has much potential in being as good as her mother could ever be in academics, but is too lazy to work for her goals, in anything really.5d omnes She often gets in trouble in school for this. Her relations with her brothers are extremely complicated, and because she and they are not fully related, Match feels like she barely gets along with Pen and has a huge passion for Eraser.Of course, she loves other boys, like Firey and Sword. Especially Sword, which she would go extreme lengths just to be in his vicinity. AN: MaïaBy Estigua, MachBy Kazuma * [Age 16/17.] The Alliance The alliance consists of six people officially.Or according to Pencil, the leader. They are a group and/or parody of the popular cheerleader girls in American high school films, who all appear in a pack together, whether they watch a sports game, go to a party or participate in the K. They are essentially the predecessors to BFDI's FreeSmart.With only the difference of Pen to Ice Cube. *'Pencil': (see above)The leader of the alliance and founder. *'Match': (see above)The second leader and co-founder. She also is the most devoted out of all of them. *'Bubble': Out of all of the alliance, Bubble is the most loyal, following them whenever any party consents. Her Okinawan accent (replacing the majority of her vowels with OI!) often gets her ostracised by non-alliance students, so she was "rescued" by them early on. Bubble is also the oldest and most social to other people, as she can be seen talking to her other friend Leafy at the Kwanzajinawa. Bubble generally dislikes talking about boys and relationships, as she claims she does not love other people.Who'sn't her family. She is Neo-Goikyan Polytheistical, but rarely talks about it. *' [''Age 18.]' *'Ruby: Frequently the third wheel of Pencil's choice with her dates with Pen, Ruby differs from her 35 other sisters in the fact that she does not get to go to a private school in Gemistan.It's not gem school, as that is only open to diamonds. This may be because she is one of the youngest, never mind what the order in ABCDEFG says. She is one of the more reasonable members of the alliance, asking important questions often. However, she can cry easily and is said to have died of sadness some time in the past.5c 0110, 0306 *' [''Age 16.] *'Book': Book is one of the smartest girls in the school. She was chosen to be in the alliance once the rest of the girls found out that she had no problems with finished their homework. Although she finds no use for contractions and only speaks formallyUsing the Queen's English, for example., she acts tomboyish.Book's "stealing" conspiracy means nothing to me anymore. Throughout the series, Book becomes a bit pessimistic and sarcastic towards the rest of the alliance. She also is a bit naïve, as she has no idea how to play the slumber party games that the alliance has always anticipated. AN: BuickBy some people *' [''Age 15.]' *'Pen': (see above)Pencil considers him an honourary member, although this is not recognised by anyone else.Side note: If Pen joined BFDIA, who would he hang out with? Thinking on behalf of JnJ's direction, he will probably be with Team No-Name. Needle's Alliance Needle also has an alliance, though less featured. As they are all mates from school, they were invented/created/made in a year ending in 93. *'Needle'. *'Česko''' (Czech Republic): He is dating Slovensko (Slovakia), but their relationship is on-again off-again. *'Eritrea': Like Česko and Slovensko, she is a country that was from 1993. However, she lacks the rights that many people have, a reference to the rights of people from the actual country of Eritrea. *'Black Maria' (archaic film studio): The only one without the mentality of someone born in 1993, but made a century earlier. She is rather oblivious to things such as the lack of an Austria-Hungary and World War I. *'Mosaic' (computer systemAs opposed to the art form.): The creative one out of the alliance. *'Onomator' (naming machine): Not much to be said. *'Slovensko' (Slovak Republic): She is dating Česko (Czechia), but their relationship is on-again off-again. *'Unix Computer': S/he talks with a strange sentence structure that really isn't found in Unix. The Gang of 8 This is one of the most fearful rivalling Gangs in all the world, otherwise known as Blocky's alliance.The category suddenly disappeared from the BFDI wiki ... They do bad things and are held in terror by most people. *'Blocky': The leader of the gang. He often does the worst things but also does mediocrely bad things such as terrorising other people. He is friends with the rest of the gang, having connections from bad places, but the other members of the gang do not interact with each other. Very recently, Blocky (along with several other members) dropped out of school after repeating Grade 12 several times. * [Age 27.] *'Eraser': (see above)With the brain of a fly, Eraser is Blocky's second-in-command, even though he is more level-minded and has more intelligence (like 2% more) than the rest of the gang. *'Snowball': Coming from Shakesperian timesHence his old person voice., Snowball plays the role of Blocky's bodyguard, even though that always goes out of hand. In all of his speeches, he uses iambic pentameter when speaking mainly insults. As the oldest object ever to not go through a cycleYou may find out later., Snowball is a bit lacking … of brains. And anything else you can think of. * [Age 1,089.] *'Flower': When she's not hurting someone, Flower is often seen breaking looking in her mirror and forcefully asking if she's beautiful. Her existence in the gang makes her the most feared woman in Goiky. * [Age 48.] *'Knife': Even though Knife joined the gang a long time ago, he claims it as a mistake, saying he's just a jerk. * *'Trophy': Before quitting school, Trophy was the main jock, doing things like driving "that kind of car", having several wives during his school tenure and being the captain of the football team, the Football team, the baseball team, the basketball team, the swim team, theHockey team, the track team, the volleyball team, the rugby team, karate, the basketball team … … Now he is more like a delinquent that is summoned by the gang if they need any physical help. In school, Pen has took most of Trophy's positions in sports. * *'Scissors': The second and least well-known female in the gang, she only blindly agrees that whatever Blocky does is for her views. Her personality is nearly the same as Flower. * *'Pen' (see above)He also is a member of the gang, participating in events. However, he does not do any atrocities that they do anymore, due to Pencil's coercion.To quote from Romeo, O sweet Juliet, Thy beauty hath made me effeminate And in my temper softened valor’s steel! BFDI supporters These are the characters who show some sympathy or devoteful following to ANUBIS, BFDI or any of its affiliated malicious organisations. They are mainly from "Argentina", but during the party Triangle makes all of them reveal their true nationalities. *'Pastor Aaron': Sword's father. Being Argentinian, he is presumed to be Catholic. He now preaches at the church due to the new BFDI government. Added by NLG343. *'Bolt': One of Sword's many acquaintances. This one is from "America", and talks as if he's from the Northeastern part of the country. *'Buenos Aires Iris' [Unseen.]: A girl on television livestreams making other soldiers feel bad about themselves. Reference to Tokyo Rose. *'Caution Tape': Though not a member of the Pandilla, he represents one of the police officers who would later take over Kenya with the BFDI government. *'Ceibo Christagali': Sword's friend, who was once claimed to be Argentinian, but actually is stateless. *'Container': Someone who was pretending to speak with a deep Southern accent, he really is from the North; he's a Yankee. *'Diamond': The other one. A member of Sword and Ceibo's alliance. He also speaks in a faux-Italianate accent, hiding the fact that he's English. *'Football': This socially-awkward one is not English, but is Spanish. *'Gammaha': A Japanese supporter of BFDI. He scolds Firey after he literally gets thrown. *'Ferran "Iron" Montserrat': A member of Sword and Ceibo's alliance. He speaks in Yoda-talk and once served in the army for three days, if that is possible. [Age 44.] *'Soccer Ball': Is Italian, not stateless. *'Sword': The host of another show-turned gang leader, this Argentine-Spanish is really American. Staff These are the professors, or the faculty at school. *'Headmistress Golf Ball': She is the headmistress of the school, and often watches all the students every day in her classes. On the outside she appears as abrasive and harsh, but sweetens up when she is with her long-time husband Tennis Ball. *'''Isn't it kind of rude to ask professors their age? *Tennis Ball/TB': The 18th hall monitor in one of the largest schools in the country, Tennis Ball started as a professor, but got demoted by his own wife for "slacking off". Instead, he does hard jobs around the school including staff assignments and test handiness. '*' *'Ms. A''' (the letter A): The first sub who fell for Blocky's bullying. *'Ms. Compass': The third sub who is the most approachable. *'Mr. Calculator': The Calculus Teacher, He is unseen at this moment. *'Mrs. Oksijeni Chembe' (oxygen atom): The chem'istry professor of many students, she is well loved for her straight-forward personality and sympathy for the students. She also happens to be the manager for the K. *'Mr. Cove (sheltered bay): An eccentric Kenyan history professor who is the first to fall to BFDI. *'Mr. Czecherson' (checkerboard): A mean professor who is in charge of Saturday detention. He has a wife and kids. *'Mrs. Imamura' [Unseen.]: A professor whom Match never had. She is said to be really quiet and never screams until that time when BFDI invaded the school. *'Ms. Inakamono' [Unseen.]: Unknown. *'Mr. Kelley' [Unseen.]: A history professor. Added by NLG343]. *'Ms. Maji' [Unseen.]: The Swahili 3 professor. She is strict. *'Mrs. McKnish' (knish): The health assignments professor and also the ruler of the attendance office. Added by NLG343]. *'Ms. Paella': The school Spanish prof. *'Mr. Laser Pointer': A Sociology teacher whom Match takes. Aside from teaching, he takes odd jobs around the city like working at the airport and being a host. Added by Nin10Boy6464. *'Mr. Ololufenioṣukinni' [Unseen.]: Unknown. *'Shamisen': Mrs. Chembe's professor aid coming all the way from Japan. *'Scissor': The school football and girls' softball coach coming all the way from New York. *'Mr. Submarine': The last sub. More like a drill sergeant than a professor, there is nothing in the world that could make him cry … except for Blocky. Later, he retires to administer the war drafts. *'Ms. Sybilla' [Heard and unseen.]: One of the secretaries who does the voice before the morning announcements. *'Mrs. Lori Tannenbaum' (German Christmas tree): Her room is used for weekend detentions, but has rarely come to see it. *'Mrs. Zheng' (the Chinese character "郑"): Even though she barely speaks English, she is highly offended when Blocky insults her. Young people They are objects who are elementary school-age. *'Baseball Cap' (Chicago Cubs baseball cap): Book's friend from camp, who usually talks a lot but is now talks normally. 12 Added by NLG343. *'Ice Cube': Book's friend from camp who prefers not to speak. * [Age 5.] *'Marshmallow': As one of Pin's friends, Marshmallow disappears during the course of the party to talk somewhere else. * 8 *'Nelson' (see above) *'Pin': Book's sarcastic friend from camp. She speaks English and Vietnamese, and has a fake crush on Pen. * [Age 8.] *'Rocky': The one who "died". * [Age 4.] *[[Spongy|(Baby) Spongy]] (sponge): A sponge whom Match does not like for some reason. * [Age 1.] *'Suitcase': A member of the junior cheerleaders on the school team. * Added by NLG343. 8''In hindsight, I wouldn't have added the irrelevent-to-the-plot Suitcase anyways.No offence to Suitcase fans. *'Teardrop: As someome who does not talk, she is discovered by Pin at the party, as nobody else has seen her before.Also the last Battle for Dream Island character to be there. '''* [Age 7.] *'Woody' (slab of balsa wood): Estigua and Test Tube's patient who is afraid of everything. * [Age 2.] Citizens These are objects who are not in the category above. They are more like background characters. This also includes the students at the school all Kenyans go to. *'Aglet': Don't forget it! *'Alyra' [Unseen.]: A famous singer who passed away during the time Triangle was at war. (Based on Aaliyah) *'Amber Purple iPod': One of the cheerleaders, she is a bit dumb. [Recommended by NLG33] *'Apple': A student who is first in attendance, but is not that smart. As in, so dumb that she doesn't even know her name! * *'Apple Pie': Coming from the stock phrase as American as apple pie, he is very patriotic. *'Aral Sea': Lake Chad's friend in Mr. Cove's class, which is rather expected considering both are shrinking bodies of water. *'Argentium': Terry's Latin-speaking helper at Ukwasi Bank. *'Argon Jacket': The security guard at official events. *'Azuras' (water-flavoured drink): The "leader of the Department of Authorised Conscriptional Indicators". *'B' (letter B): The second to Mrs. A, the leader of the Alphabeting Club. She acts as costumier for the parade floats. *'Balloony': A partner of Johnstone in Ms. Maji's class. She is rather close to the alliance. *'Bauhinia': The national flower of Hong Kong, Bauhinia is friends with shamrock. He is rather impatient. *'Barrette': Teleprompter's intern. She is generally quiet, unless there is a large party. *'Baseball': The one playing Annibale at the K. Basically a child prodigy in music.Surely you must have heard him sing in episode 7 of II II! * [Age 14.] *'Binchana' (Oriya fan): A young girl from India who has the nerve thoughts of repeating pool games. *'Ray Shell Bladerford': The owner of the Triángolos' neighbour's house, Bladerford hosts his first party on December 14. (Is based on Infinityblade2005.) *'Boat': The member of the Like-sayers (Match's alternate alliance) who often never uses likes and [[Bubble|likes to venture out and talk to other people.]] * *'Bolty': One who avoided the war drafts. He has the same birthday as Pen. [Recommended.] *'Bonnie Blue' (early Southern heritage flag): Bonnie Blue is the only female out of the prejudiced gang that attacks Pen, and later Match during the party. She also, like what seems like any other Kenyan, has a massive crush on Pen. *'Book of Horrible Situations': Later Book of Dire Instances, Book's rival and Caldera's subordinate at Haroldine's. *'Boringhia' (blank wallpaper): A secretary at Umoja's counselling centre who "hasn't" heard about all the girls leaving their men at war. *'Bubonic Virus': Surprisingly, one of Smallpox Vaccine's friends. He is a bit arrogant. His accent is translated from Kazakh to English. *'Buggy' (horse-drawn carriage): This Amish maiden knows the secrets to a happy life without technology. She also talked to rocks in the past. *'Bulgogi': Coming from the colonial period, Bulgogi is a frequent visitor at Ukwesi Bank, only defend herself when someone calls her language (Korean) Japanese. Or insults any language possible. *'BunBoHue' (pho): A celebrity cook from California who ironically teaches how to cook pho to viewers all over the world. (She is the pho.) She is popular within the Vietnamese community, and is actually seen making food live during Pencil's party. *'Buoy': A surfer dude who has a crush on senior girls like Pencil. As one of the junior life guards, he is the host of the surfing competition. [Age 18.] *'Burbn': Like Instagram. *'Cabécou' (French cheese): He is a frequent visitor to the Seabrook Municipal Catholic Church, and knows a lot of its history. He was yelled at in rage by Pen. *'Caldera': This saucy Southerner owns and manages Haroldine's Café, where many students go out for lunch. She is a nice woman who always is willing to help other objects when she can. However, she can only serve students from the major school, not from any of the minor schools from the area for some reason. *'Capirote': The more sinister member of the racist Southerners, Capirote vowed to kill all those not of his faith. *'Chocolatey': Another member of the Like-sayers, she is laconic as in nature. * *'Clock': A conspiracy theorist. *'Cloudy': Vidhatjansa's partner. * *'Coiny' (United States penny): The one playing Don Alhmabra, enemies with Firey and sought after by Needle. He is the son of one of the most famous police officers in the area. * [Age 17.] *'Conch': An arts student at the Argentinian school and subordinate to Lola. *'Stepping Stone Crackford': Another neighbour of the Triángolos. *'Crayon': Crayon is one of the nicest members of the Like-sayers, never criticising others or blackmailing innocent children to do what they want. (Spoiler alert, though, that she has a similar fate as Pencil and Match in the future.) * *'Cyan Okina': Pedantick end rood, thiss goy thinx dhat speling anned gramma kawntz, tayking toime ta eeven critisizing Phan's blogg abeut obgects' lyves. Oo, ind allsow, done cha dear kawl himb an bloo ipostraphee. Ore enythinn ixcept fur Keeyawn Okeeneh. *'Darwinfish': A proud atheist, Darwinfish just sits back and eats popcorn during the "holy wars" at the party. *'Datolite': One of the long-lost brothers of the Ruby-and-her-35-sisters chain. He even interrupts a sister's shower time. *'Ensoh' (nearly-unfinished circle): He is one of the main leaders of the Yoga Club that practises at Pencil's. *'Erithryna': A flower brought up by Paper. *'Euroipod'I may not put in the link.: Another atheist who is friends with Darwinfish. *'Wolfiech Fabianski': A pole (POLISH) that speaks perfect English, he is the oldest athletic interest. He can climb a 30 m rope in 40 seconds. At 48 kilos, he is flexible. He has a good grip. He has never been injured or ill in his wholelife since he got cancer when he was 15 and maintains his athletic interests. He used to be very fat, and he was 55 kilos at age 10. But now he is 48 and was 52 at his 20s to 40s. *'Fan': A fan who frequently blogs on other people's lives, because everyone is boring! * *'Fatima' [shawl]: A member of the Arabic Cultures Club. *'Fettuccine': This stuck up woman is the owner of Grandepiatto's Restaurant. She despises all young people. AN: FBy any young person, according to her *'Fireafy'It's perfectly fine, everyone uses Fireafy for the child's name. (orange leaf): The one playing Casilda, love-child of Firey and Leafy. *'Firey' (flame): The one playing the Duke of Plaza-Toro, enemies with Coiny and is also Match's alternate love interest.So if one of them suddenly is gone … * [Age 17.] *'Flag'(gy): Some chap who's left "sleeve" has been unappended. Added by NLG343. *'Darren Foster': He only has 4 interests (freerunning, sprinting, polo and skiing) and therefore he is always outdoor. He doesn't do many muscle making exercises. His weight is only 56 kilos, but he's not underweight or overweight. He is about 0.55 seconds slower than Usain Bolt. *'Gajugu Spongy': The father of Spongy. *'The Game' (sign saying "The Game"): Someone who runs around the school chanting "You sure did" when one loses the game. *'Ganda ya Nyanya' (small tomato): Tomatillo's mother at the church who gets slapped by Needyle. *'Gelatin': Coming in directly from the school in Argentina, Gelatin never went to the school, but still goes to chorus rehearsals for the small part of Francesco at the K. Bubble has a secret crush on him, but really does not want her alliance to know for obvious reasons. * *'Globe Outline': Laser Pointer's co-airport person at Jomo Kenyatta. *'Glycol' (drop of glycol): Teardrop's speaking friend. She acts as much like her as possible. *'Goji': A friend of the vitamins who frequently brags about identifying accents, but has zero understanding of Pencil's. *'Goldenrod Parallelogram': He is an objectomorphosised button on an App who apparently gets paid to speak words. He is fluent in every language, but this is due to his computerish naure. *'Grawlix': The first guest to the house to the party, Grawlix was teleported all the way to Nairobi's antipode in the Pacific OceanThe one near Nuku Hiva! in response to coming early. *'Heiyaoshi' (obsidian)That is the Chinese name for it.: A worker at the Nyali Beach Resort. *'Helmet': The local news anchor.Was originally confined to another character named "Teleprompter". Added by Infinityblade2005. [Known to be very old.] *'Hex': One of the cheerleaders, she is a bit dumb. [Recommended by NLG33] *'Hobo': A homeless man who is known to take refuge in Pencil's house often. *'Hot Dog': From the Canadian side, he is an unnecessarily large fan of Match. * *'House of the Triángolos': The house that they live in is now sentient, a fact only the family and Pen knew. *'Ingot': One who avoided the war drafts. He has the same birthday as Pen. [Recommended.] *''Instagram: The derivative of Burbn, Instagram talks like she is worried often. [Age 0, recommended by NLG343] *'''Auris Intercisus (severed ear): Increasingly weird and disturbing, Ruby will have a crush on him, and maybe even share a small dance, always. *'James-Felix': Triangle's brother who often visited the home in the past before embarking on a decade-long tour of the world. *'Jondara Plazinka' (ruby): An exchange student from Belarus. She speaks with English that was translated from Belarusian and with speech patterns typical for Ruby. *'Jugemu Jugemu Gokoono Surikire Kaijarisuigyono Suigyoomatsu Unraimatsu Fuuraimatsu Kuunerutokoroni Sumutokoro Yaburakoojino Burakooji Paipopaipo Paipono Shuuringan Shuuringan'no Guurindai Guurindaino Pompokopiino Pompokonaano Chookyuumeino Choosuke' [Unseen.]: He is a guard of the military base. He makes anyone who wants to enter repeat his name, and like his name, all of his sentences are consisted of long things. *'Jukebox': The radio anchor on the top music station. *'Kazuma' [Unseen.]: One of the new workers at Shōhakoku who does not spell English words well. *'Khorugv': A Russian Orthodox, he stands out against Pen's idea on having himself as party security. *'Kōsonju' (Gingko apodes) : Sword's Japanese friend who has a crush on Match. *'Kumquat': Some guy. *'Lake Chad': A friend of the Aral Sea, and is in Mr. Cove's class. *'Leafy' (green leaf): Even though she married FireyAnd reflects that in her role, the Duchess of Plaza-Toro. when in high schoolNow that's unfortunate. and has a daughter nearly the same age as her, Leafy may be the nicest object out there.So they think. She also happens to be Bubble's best friend outside of her alliance. She often thinks things are mean, with an italicised mean. * [Age 18.] *'http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Long_s Long S': An old variant of the Letter S used in old writing. *'Less Than Sign': The mathematician of Oggezsco, (s)he was hired by Aristotelis for his/her great personality and stark optimism, only to be ruined by his/her BFDI possession. *'Lifesaver' (lifesaver candy): A candy who appears at the most perfect of times. *'Lightbulb': More of a tomboy than anything, Lightbulb prefers to do things out of the ordinary, which always ends in her going, "WEOOOEAH!" followed by some shattering. * *'Logan' (log): Presumably one of Triangle's friends from the military. [Recommended by NLG343] *'Lotus Seed Pod': Someone who helped Pencil save Nelson from nearly being "killed" at the end of the party. She has holes in her, which makes people slightly uncomfortable. *'Mama Leafy' (leaf): Leafy's mother. She always agrees with her daughter, for some reason. *'Mama Spongy' (sponge): Baby Spongy's mother. She teaches Leafy's grade and remembers Pencil as a good student. *'Man' [Unseen.]: A cameo character doing things like yelling at Estigua and rudely correcting the elderly news anchor. Pen sees him in the bathroom of Grandepiatto's as one of the old workers from his father's company. He is also the producer for a popular telenovela, but also tells them to shut up. He says "Needy" several times just to annoy her, and is later seen getting chased by the smallpox disease. He then demands a speech from Triangle, and is impatient for Leafy. He explains that class distinctions are no longer a thing in BFDI-ised Kenya. *'Mandala': A Buddhist symbol who takes part in the religious debate. *'Marmalade': One of Estigua's ex-book club members, Marmalade is horrified at the fact that she can speak English. *'Megaphone': Microphone's father. He hosts events. *'MeTunes' (parody of the iTunes logo): A student in Mrs. Paella's Spanish class. *'Microphone': Megaphone's daughter, who often breaks into loud bits. She may like Knife, as he called her "dear". * *'Mili' [music note]: The music store owner who also sells milk. *'Misha' [Unseen.]: One of the soldiers, presumably from New Orleans like his girlfriend Peg Board. *'Mitre' (bishop's headdress): One of the neighbours, he is in charge of doing funeral processions in Nairobi.Must be really busy, with all those deaths and stuff. /s *'Monocler': A stuck up English student. AN: MonoklaMockingly, by everyone *'Moognishka': Firey's aunt. *'Neon Jacket': The security guard at events. *'Ngao' (Maasai war shield): One of Pen and Firey's superior officers during the war. He may be cold-hearted on the outside, but on the inside, he's got a nice liking for the Spice Girls. *'Nohto': The one representing Japan at the international queue, he wonders about America's opinion on polygamy. *'Noksputana' (bubble): An exchange student from Belarus. She speaks with English that was translated from Belarusian and with speech patterns typical for Bubble. *'Nyu-Seu': The Korean news anchor. *'Oildrop' (drop of oil): Teardrop's speaking friend. He acts as much like her as possible. *'OJ' (glass of orange juice): The one playing Antonio. During the party scene, he is seen dressed extremely elegantly, shoving his newly-stolen money into Pen's face. * *'On-Air-O-Phone' (radio microphone): Microphone's younger brother and Megaphone's son. *'Onda' (Copacabana street tile): Another ex-good friend of Estigua and book club member, she too is terrified by Estigua's new talent. *'Opera Glasses': Monocler's younger sister, she is more approachable. *'Palm Frond': A famous movie star, Palm Frond acts bratty and talks as Match does, only more exaggerated. She has starred on a 100-year old show called Squirrel Meets World, and encourages everyone to watch it. *'Papaver' (poppy flower): One of Katarzyna's friends at the Polish gossip circle. *'Party Hat': From the Canadian side, he is an unnecessarily large fan of Match. * *'Peg Board': A woman with a strong and obvious New Orleans accent who has dated one of the soldiers. *'Paper': Although at first having a huge crush on Pencil in the past seasons, he has lightened his former emotions at the Argentinian school and decided to only be okay with his original friend. Like his ex-rival Pen, he is friends with a gang member. * *'Parsley': Twins with Parsnip. *'Parsnip': Twins with Parsley. *'Peach Cotton Candy': She was apparently bullied by Match early on in the series. *'Pear': A girl who always gets what she wants. She is very mean to other people if she think they don't look as they should do, as with her and the Headmistress. * *'Pepper': A member of the Like-sayers alliance, she always says "like", even more than her BCFF Salt. * *'Pinecone': Is irrelevant. * *'Pine Tree': One who avoided the war drafts. He has the same birthday as Pen. [Recommended.] *'Plaster of Paris': A Parisian in his own sense, speaking French. He is the Triángolos' landlord. *'Popsicley': Another member of the Like-sayers. She is also a big fan of the Spanish telenovela, being depressed when finding out a spoiler. * *'Port-Chopin' (wine-bottle): Someone who lives in the forest behind the Triángolos' house. He frequently warns other people of the dangers of the real world, and his voice is apparently so deep that "Mrs. Chembe could have chose him as their Adam in Ruddigore." *'Prajnaparamita Bell': Another Buddhist, she is in the Yoga Club and suggests they go elsewhere for the party being rushed. *'Pupununu' [Unseen]: Though used mostly as a name gag, he is actually from "the section that they call 『Sāmoa』". *The Old President and Prime Minister of Kenya [Unseen]. *'Questrindo' (matchstick): An exchange student from Belarus. She speaks with English that was translated from Belarusian and with speech patterns typical for Match. *'Quitrio' (lock): In Ms. Maji's class who argues quite often with Scholastica and Rosagdalio. *'R Rotunda': An old variant of the letter R. *'Rai': A retired member of the Nairobi Heights police corps, he saves part of the day by formally arresting the Gang of 8. *'Dr Rafael': She is used as a slave for BFDI to interview people, even though it is against her will. She escapes by flying to Austria via a Rofl-copter. "Scientist in Goiky. Born Canadian. Full name Rafael El Cra Zional." [Recommended by Infinityblade2005] *'Rafflesia': A very large flower, sitting in the back of the row. *'Rainbow Pen': Charismatic enough to have girls to fall in love with him, Rainbow Pen is basically Pen but more extreme of him. He also wants other girls to love him. He is also very patriotic, against Sword's alliance and wanted by Argentina. Added by Infinityblade2005. [Age 23.] *'Ranad': The Thai version of a xylophone. *'Rebbelib': The one representing the Marshall Islands at the international queue. *'"Regular" Cotton Candy': She is the older sister of who was apparently bullied by Match early on in the series. She also starts the booing against her and popularity in general. *'Rosagdalio' (rose garland): In Ms. Maji's class who argues quite often with Scholastica and Quitrio. *'Saucy Sherbert': Pen's ex-girlfriend in Canada. *'Salt': The first member of the Like-sayers to enter, and probably the first to go as well, Salt has a huge crush on OJ, in the same way Match loves Sword. * *'Samoa' (samoa cookie): One of the Kenyan Girl Guides, Samoa ironically speaks Maori instead of Samoan.This was due to the fact that Google Translate was being weird. *'78 Record': A bit old, he sounds like an HMV artist when complaining to Pen. *'School Paper': The distributer of town newspapers, School Paper is one of Book's best guy friends. However, he does have a tendency to sound like a town crier from 19th century New England.Goodness knows I'' should know what that would sound like. '''AN': SPBy many, SP-dearBy Book *'Scholastica' (encyclopedia): In Ms. Maji's class who argues quite often with Quitrio and Rosagdalio. *'Shamrock': Another one who gossips. *'時' (pronounced Shi): Someone who is in the queue. *'Silimba' (xylophone): This Mozambican probably waited the longest, as he was waiting in line for the longest. *'Sitar': He criticises Megaphone's diction. *'Slow Unmovable Object' (sea urchin): He can not be moved, but he is also slow himself. However, Leafy moves her with ease probably because she's so perfect.Probably the first object show OC I ever made. *'Smallpox': The disease that is basically non-existent now. He has a crush on the Smallpox Vaccine, ironically. *'Smallpox Vaccine': She is sarcastic to the Bubonic Virus. *'Steakless Cake': The salesperson at Cake Without Stake, she is revealed to not like the new government. *'Stereo System': Is very loud. *'Sumuku': Firey's uncle. *'Swaggy Noscoping Fapmann' (stickmanOf which I assume is Man & Estigua's lovechild?): "His voice is same as Announcer. but he talks like so much swag. He wears Illuminati panty as his underwear. He wears Black pant and Black Shirt. He has lots of money and it has car. He wears Swag hat and Deal with it Glasses. He loves snoop dogg so he is blazing weed so harder." [Recommended by TheOtherGuest2] *'Swaggy Noscoping Fapmen' (stickman): "He talks like swaggy and 1337." I've yet to find out more to what one third of those words mean, and yet I really have absolutely no intentions of looking them up. [Recommended by TheOtherGuest2] *'Tagalong': One of the KGG, Tagalong tries to have her way into the party without any paying by getting Pen's sympathy. Later it turns out she was faking. *'Tarnation' (a fruit): Someone who is almost eaten by the Trailer group at the party. *'Test Tube': Estigua's former intern and Portuguese student at the Apothecary. She now works as a pharmacist. * *'Jonathan Toews' [Unseen.]: A friend of Megaphone. [Recommended by NLG343] *'Tomatillo' (small tomato): A young boy seen at the church. *'同' (pronounced Tong): In the queue. *'Topiary': He says that he only goes to church to flirt with the plants, considering he is one of them. *'Torii': Once more another member of the Yoga Club. *'Trailer': The leader of his own gang, Trailer probably could not tell the difference between Canada and Australia, this being his only time outside of his home neighbourhood just to interact with others. He is inherently prejudiced and attacks people for no reason except for their differences. *'Trefoil': Another KGG. *'Tughra' (fancy signature): A Muslim member of the queue, informing everyone that it is Muharram. *'UFO': Book communicates to him at the birthday party of all those born on July 2nd. *'Ulip'How I got the name I have no idea. (lipstick): She, having run the stand next to "football", loves Pen with a burning passion, not even stopping when he says he is already dating. She also pretended to be a grey smoke butt named "Lola" at the fair. *'Ununhexie' (ununhexiumYes, I know it's "livermorium" now. But it wasn't in 2007. Or 2009! atom): One of Mrs. Chembe's nephews. Gifted with a very deep voice that gave him the part of Giorgio with the K, he still acts stuck up for being years younger than the rest of the company. [Age 15.] *'Veveshiko': Firey's unclaunt - his uncle and aunt. *'Vidhatjansa' (figureless): The head counsellor at Umoja. She can contact several universes to bring up a blank void of imagination for her patiences. *'Vihuela' (Mexican/Spanish guitar): Sapphire's boyfriend and also plays his on the show. He also is on the kids' programme The Gerbil Who Will Eventually Sleep. *'Vitamin B12': He likes Pencil's room. *'Vitamin D': So does she. *'Weird Coloured Dress': In response to this ancient debate, the characters fought over what colour it should be, 94 years later. *'Whippersnapper': She gets offended by Golf Ball's comment about Coiny and Firey being "whippersnappers". [Age older than Golf Ball.] *'Oprah Winfrey' (mentioned): Wasup calls Container that in spite of his generosity. *'Xxx-2015izanonyyear-xxX' (no object): "He is a member of anonymous he is voiced by at&t mike and he is no object." [Recommended by TheOtherGuest2] *'Yarn Ball': A frequent victim of Blocky's bullying. *'Yoylelight': He has not been to church in 22 years. *'Zanthosis'His name is supposed to be spelt like that. (embodiment of the disease xanthosis): Better known by his perfect sort-of-tenor sort-of-baritone voice, Zanthosis was personally chosen by the judges to play Luiz from 2006.… to who-knows-when. *'Zugmildra' (pencil): An exchange student from Belarus. She speaks with English that was translated from Belarusian and with speech patterns typical for Pencil. *'1st Guru' (lotus flower): From India, she advertises Indian culture. *'2nd Guru' ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trishula trishula): Like the first Guru, he wants to spread about Indian culture, but in a more humourous and sarcastic way. *'1st Heavenly Voice' [Unseen.]: A native of Umoja Village. She recognises Pencil. *'2nd Heavenly Voice' [Unseen.]: A native of Umoja Village. She explains the rules of the city. *'3rd Heavenly Voice' [Unseen.]: A native of Umoja Village. The forceful one. She orders all men to get out. *'1st Judge' [Unseen.]: The judge who scores her contestants better than they deserve. *'2nd Judge' [Unseen.]: The judge who scores his contestants excatly what they deserve. *'3rd Judge' [Unseen.]: The meanest judge there is, she scores her contestants a lot worse. *'1st Neighbour' [Unseen.]: Nothing much, except sounds like Arnold Schwarzenegger.When angered, apparently. *'2nd Neighbour' [Unseen.]: Another one who lives in Kabisasikilimochagiza in Nairobi.] The Ball Family They all do good things for other people and are all recommended by Nadiya2000. They can all turn from human to object. I do not know their ages. *'Orange Ball': A cheerful person who guided the alliance to his house for the Hanukkah party. *'Pink Ball': Orange Ball's wife who brings them to her friend Caldera's house for the party. *'Terry': Orange Ball's father who works at Ukwasi Bank. *'Ruth': Orange Ball's mother, the therapist. *'Rosy': Orange Ball's younger sister. She takes Spanish and is seen at the study hall. *'Richard': Pink Ball's father. He suggests to Pencil, who is hosting the party, that she open more houses in order to increase publicity. *'Anna': Pink Ball's mother. She works for the children's side of Grandepiatto's. Groups *'Ruby's sisters'. All of them go to gem school, to flaunt in their youngest sister's face. But overall they are mostly very nice; all of them have different personalities. * [Ages 17–28] *'Police officers'. They are all currencies of the world, led by the US dollar. Most of the children are coins. [Ages 5–1,307] *'Pin's sisters'. They are all Vietnamese girls about the same age as Pin. They follow her all around the world, and speak no word of English. [Ages 8–10] *'Soldiers': The soldiers of the Kenya Army, at first serving an unknown president and now serving President Triangle. The second group includes Ngao, Misha, Firey and Pen. All of them except for Firey and Pen were killed permanently by birds. [Ages 18–40] Hosts This does not include those from ANUBIS. *'Announcers'. Coming from some other planet'XXV 1202', these announcers came to the centre of Greenland via a UFO. Though primordially shunned by the object communityNotice not the "object show community"., they suddenly catch the whole world's attention by singing a Broadway-esque tune about who they are.Does this sound familiar? *'MePhone 4': The host of a new show called Inanimate Insanity. He makes announcements. [http://inanimateinsanity.wikia.com/wiki/MePhone4 *'] *'Window: The host of Object Universe, Window acts naive at first, but becomes cynical later. Recommended characters who did not make it I do apologise for the non-inclusion of those who did not make it. I'll make up for it by including them in my fanfic. *'Feather': A shy girl who goes to is also rather intelligentIf the API is to be trusted., and she helped Propella Hat with decorations. She is in Mrs. Chembe's class. [Recommended by Bfdifan444] *'Propella Hat'That's what it said on the credits here.: Helped with decorations for Mrs. Chembe's AP class. [Recommended by Bfdifan444, though is already existing character. *] *'Skirt': "Nice, like Suitcase. Also member of the cheerleader group. Get flipped up by Gelatin. Asks Pencil and Match to stop this. Then joins Pencil's alliance afterwards." But then gets rejected by them with the immigration excuse: "Sorry, we're full." [Recommended by NLG343] Other *'1st Cameraman' [Invisible.] *'BFDI Fairy' *'David' (stick figure): Though not seen, David has a tendency to say "Aww, seriously?" whenever his name is spoken. Also, he pretends to be Match's rabbi due to his name. *'Hamster': A star on the show The Gerbil Who Will Eventually Sleep with Vihuela. He speaks with a modified version of Morse Code. *'Sparky' (Ara ararauna): Mrs. Tannenbaum's pet blue-and-yellow macaw. Often yells SQWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! spontaneously. *'Viewers': Mostly young children, they represent the people who are behind the fourth wall. Notes Category:BFDI Category:Characters